


The Capture

by fedoramonkeys



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ITS NOT FINISHED, M/M, Sokka likes firebending, Zuko has a dirty mouth, idk what else to tag, turns him on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedoramonkeys/pseuds/fedoramonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka and Zuko have some fun. Was this just a plan to get Sokka in his bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Capture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacepirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepirate/gifts).



> 'Avatar: The last airbender' belongs to Mike Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko *i dont own at all*

Sokka glared at Zuko and struggled in the ropes around him. He hated the way Zuko smirked at him and wanted nothing more than to wipe that look of his face. He could feel his pants getting tighter and he hated it. Zuko knew he had a kink for being tied up and was using that against him. 

“So peasant, how are we going to do this?” Zuko asked him and laughed at the blush on Sokka’s face. 

“Fuck you, Zuko.” Sokka sneered. He watched Zuko walk close to him and dreaded what was coming. He flinched when Zuko squatted down in front of him and grabbed his chin. His face was pulled close to Zuko’s, grin on his face as he lowered his hand to the bulge in Sokka’s pants. Sokka bit his lip against the moan that tried to escape and glared even harder at Zuko. 

“You know you love it, Sokka. Remember the other day, tied up on the bed. Bite marks all over with you moaning like a cat in heat. You panting and moaning under me.” Zuko whispered against Sokka’s ear, smirking when he felt a shiver go down his back. Sokka closed his eyes and groaned when he felt Zuko ran his hand down his front, landing on his hard-on. 

“You know how much I love it when you moan Sokka. You sound like a cheap hooker, baby. Turns me on so much.” Zuko said and kissed a line down Sokka’s neck to his collar. Sokka’s breathing started to quicken and his pants grew even tighter, thinking about the day Zuko was talking about. 

They had gotten new rope, due to Sokka’s pestering, and Zuko decided the best way to shut him up about the rope was to use it. He had wrapped it around Sokka’s body and ended with gagging Sokka with it. He had moaned until he screamed and screamed until his throat was raw. Zuko had put a cock-ring on him and wouldn’t take it off until he begged, pleading for release.

“N-Nice try, Prince Hothead. You can’t break me this time, darling.” Sokka said as Zuko unbuttoned his pants and moved his hand inside. Sokka couldn’t contain the moan that escaped when Zuko grabbed his hard-on and stroked it. He felt Zuko kiss his neck and tensed when he felt teeth skim his throat. 

“You little whore. I’m going to make sure you break.” Zuko said before sinking his teeth into Sokka’s neck, shoulders shaking when he practically screamed. Sokka writhed in the ropes and titled his head back, baring his throat to Zuko. He panted when Zuko ran his fingers over his stomach, fire-bending slight trails of heat on his skin. 

“Like that? Little fire whore. Getting hot and bothered when I fire-bend. Wonder how far I can push this.” Zuko snickered and trailed his hand up from Sokka’s pants, licking his neck. 

“You annoying hothead.” Sokka groaned. His eyes closed and he felt Zuko push him closer to the wall, placing his thigh between his. Sokka moaned when Zuko pressed closer, chest to bound chest, and rubbed his body against Zuko’s. He felt Zuko chuckle, rubbing his thigh against Sokka’s groin. 

“S-Stop, don’t f-fuck with me Zuko.” Sokka panted against Zuko’s neck. His plea went unheeded when Zuko ground against him, making him moan slightly and jerk in the ropes. He felt Zuko’s hard-on against his and the thought of that made him gasp and writhe against him. 

“Shut up, peasant. I can do what I want with what’s mine.” Zuko smirked against Sokka’s neck, skimming his teeth along his throat. Zuko moaned softly when Sokka bucked up against him, rubbing their lower bodies together. 

“S-Since when am I yours?” Sokka asked, panting. Zuko pulled back and looked Sokka in the eyes. He ran a hand over Sokka’s cheek, gently stroking his skin. Sokka blinked at him in confusion, breath coming in pants. 

“Since you agreed to be my boyfriend. Because I love you and you love me.” Zuko said, smiling sweetly, scar crinkling slightly. Sokka stared at him for a second, breaking into a breathtaking smile, puckering his lips in an attempt to get a kiss. 

Zuko laughed before leaning down and placing his lips against Sokka’s, both sighing into it. Sokka squirming as Zuko moved his leg against his hard-on. Working his hands to the knots in the rope, Zuko loosened it enough so Sokka could move. He grinned when Sokka shoved him onto the ground and raised his hands to Zuko’s face. 

“Do me a favor and tie my hands back up. I still wanna be tied up, if that’s ok with you Prince Hothead.” Sokka said and smirked when Zuko tightened a piece of rope around Sokka’s wrists. He pushed Sokka to the ground, climbing on top of him and smirked down. He looked at the wall and noticed a hook near the bottom, and smirked before hooking the rope on it. 

“Oh wow, Hothead. That’s new.” Sokka said before moaning as Zuko rolled his body into his, friction making heat rise in his stomach again. He bucked against Zuko, making him fall forward, hands coming to rest beside Sokka’s head. 

“Definitely new, peasant.” Zuko whispered before pushing Sokka’s shirt up, pulling it over his head to rest against his arms. He leaned down, dragging his tongue over Sokka’s chest, grinning when he moved over his nipple, causing him to moan. 

“Hurry up, jerk.” Sokka panted, moaning again when Zuko rolled his hips against his. His head fell back and he looked at Zuko through his lashes. He smiled when Zuko pulled his shirt off and tossed it behind him. 

“How about I go slower? That’ll be fun, right slut?” Zuko said running his hands down Sokka’s body. Sokka moved his body with Zuko’s hands, smiling when he pressed against his skin. He looked up, loving the lust in Zuko’s eyes. He sighed when Zuko moved down to his pants and pulled them off, boxers coming off soon after. 

“Look at my lovely water tribe slut. So perfect.” Zuko said under his breathe, enjoying the blush on Sokka’s face and hitch in his breath. He ran a hand down Sokka’s chest, rubbing over a nipple and smirking as he dragged his hand lower. He stopped just above Sokka’s erection and teased the short hair there. 

Sokka whined when Zuko bypassed his hard-on and scooted back onto his legs, laying his hands on his thighs. Zuko rubbed little circles into Sokka’s inner thighs and smirked when he let out a small moan. 

“Only for you Zuko, only for you.” Sokka said. He had heard what Zuko said but it didn’t process until then. He felt Zuko’s hands pause for a moment before they moved up closer to his hard-on. He groaned loudly when Zuko pressed the heel of his hand against his bulge. 

Sokka squeaked slightly when Zuko made the area a few degrees hotter and wiggled his hips, trying to decide whether to move away or to move closer. His stomach muscles tensed and he let out a moan as Zuko rubbed his hand against him.


End file.
